onedirection1dfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Niall Horan
Niall James Horan est un membre du groupe One Direction, avec Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson et Liam Payne. Il est le seul irlandais du groupe. Le 29 septembre 2016, il sort sa première chanson solo, "This Town". Enfance : Niall Horan est né à Mullingar, Comté de Westmeath, en Irlande. Il a commencé à jouer de la guitare à onze ans et a finalement commencé à exécuter des spectacles autour de sa famille. Carrière Musicale : En 2010, à seize ans, Niall a auditionné pour la septième série de X Factor à Dublin. Il a chanté «''So Sick''» par Ne-Yo, et a reçu des commentaires mitigés des juges, qui se sentait acceptable, mais trop confiant dans ses capacités vocales. Louis Walsh était en sa faveur, mais Cheryl Cole, et la juge invitée Katy Perry, a estimé qu'il n'était pas prêt. Simon a voté oui, Cheryl a voté non et Louis a décidé oui, laissant le destin de Niall à Katy. Elle a délibéré, avant de finalement voter oui. Au bootcamp, Niall a chanté "Champagne Supernova", mais n'a pas réussi à se qualifier. Avec Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson et Zayn Malik, Niall a été placé dans la catégorie "Groupes", dans ce qui deviendra One Direction au lieu d'être éliminé de la saison. Niall, ainsi que Louis, n'ont pas reçu de solos réguliers pour les performances live du groupe dans X Factor. 2016 - Carrière Solo : Voyage. Niall a voyagé dans le monde au cours des trois premiers mois du hiatus de One Direction (janvier-mars 2016). Il a dit à Graham Norton en octobre: "Je suis allé faire un voyage dans le monde avec mes deux cousins, je voulais le faire correctement, donc nous l'avons fait sur un budget. Je pensais que c'était juste que j'arrive à le faire, aussi." ''Certains des endroits qu'il a visités incluent l'Australie, le Vietnam et la Thaïlande. En juin 2016, Niall s'est également rendu au Portugal. '''Sport.' Le 3 février, il a été annoncé que Niall ouvrait une société de gestion de golf avec l'équipe de direction de One Direction, Modest. La société s'appelle Modest! Golf et vise à encourager les plus jeunes joueurs à commencer le sport. Le 21 mars 2016, Niall a annoncé un événement de golf de charité du 29 mai, en collaboration avec le golfeur professionnel Justin Rose. L'événement a recueilli plus de £ 800,000 pour la recherche sur le cancer. En avril 2016, Niall a assisté à Augusta Masters avec le chanteur de pop Justin Timberlake et Justin Rose. Le 9 mai 2016, Soccer Aid a annoncé que Niall avait été affecté en tant que directeur adjoint sur le reste de l'équipe du monde pour le match de charité All Stars le 5 juin. L'équipe s'est opposée à l'Angleterre. Les 17 et 18 mai, Niall a assisté à l'épreuve de golf Pro-Am irlandaise et, le 25 mai, il a assisté au BMW PGA Championship. En juillet, Niall a assisté à divers matchs de tennis de Wimbledon. Le 27 Juillet, Niall a officiellement débuté le golf Modest! À l'Irlande du Nord Open Pro-Am. Le 20 août, Niall a assisté à l'UFC 202 Conor McGregor lutte à Las Vegas. En septembre, Niall a participé à la Ryder Cup. Carrière Musicale Solo. Niall a été le premier membre de One Direction à faire de la musique solo pendant le hiatus du groupe. Le 20 mai 2016, l'auteur-compositeur Wayne Hector a révélé qu'il avait écrit des chansons avec Niall. Le lendemain, plusieurs chansons co-écrites par Niall ont été enregistrées à l'ASCAP, suscitant la spéculation médiatique d'une carrière en solo dans les journaux. Le 30 mai, la chanteuse et compositrice Ruth-Anne Cunningham a également révélé qu'elle avait écrit des chansons avec Niall. Le 29 septembre, Niall a sorti son premier single solo, "This Town", à travers Capitol Records. La chanson a atteint # 1 sur iTunes dans 49 pays et est devenue un top 10 mondial unique. Le 4 octobre, Billboard a annoncé que Niall était le premier artiste à faire ses débuts au # 1 sur le graphique Social 50, qui est alimenté par des données suivies par Next Big Sound, classant les artistes les plus populaires sur Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, Wikipedia, Tumblr et Vine. Le 20 novembre, Niall a assisté aux American Music Awards 2016, où il a interprété "This Town" en direct, et a brièvement salué Zayn Malik pour la première fois depuis la sortie de Malik en 2015 de One Direction. Le 5 décembre, Niall a publié une lettre mensuelle pour les fans inscrits à son site Web, où il a discuté de la production de son album, en déclarant: ".... toute la musique est enregistrée en direct avec un groupe complet avec moi chantant dans la salle, puis après je vais enregistrer mes parties de guitare.J'ai actuellement 8 chansons et prêt pour plus .. " Vie Personnelle : Famille. Les parents de Niall sont Bobby Horan et Maura Gallagher. Ils ont divorcés quand il avait cinq ans et sa mère s'est remariée. Niall a un frère aîné, Greg Horan. Son fils, Theo, est le neveu de Niall. Niall a huit cousins, dont certains vivent en Australie. Niall a révélé dans une entrevue en solo d'octobre 2015 qu'il vivait avec un de ses cousins, Willie. Soucis médicaux. Niall lutte avec la subluxation rotulienne en cours, ou une rotule instable. Son premier tweet concernant la blessure a été en Octobre 2011. Niall a finalement abordé la blessure dans l'autobiographie One Direction 2014 Who We Are, affirmant qu'il l'a d'abord blessé pendant X Factor tout en jouant au football, et que son médecin savait ce qui n'allait pas dès qu'il a regardé le genou de Niall. Niall a tweeté de nombreuses fois au cours des années sur la lutte contre les symptômes de douleur qui l'ont souvent forcé à utiliser des béquilles ou parfois s'asseoir pendant les concerts. Le 6 janvier 2014, Niall s'est rendu aux Etats-Unis pour subir une chirurgie étendue sur son genou. Le 29 mai 2015, Niall a décrit la chirurgie comme «''énorme, pas un que je m'attendais ... le genre d'opération que mon genou ne sera jamais 100% nouveau''». Les fans ont critiqué le label et l'équipe de direction de Niall pour avoir retardé la chirurgie pendant 12 mois, puisque Niall avait d'abord tweeté sur la nécessité d'une opération en octobre 2012. Niall utilisait toujours des béquilles quand il a assisté aux Brit Awards avec One Direction juste 13 jours après sa chirurgie. Basé sur d'autres messages sur les médias sociaux, Niall restait encore de sa chirurgie en avril 2014, peu de temps avant la troisième tournée mondiale d'One Direction, Where We Are, a commencé . Son genou a été blessé à nouveau lors de cette tournée quand un fan a jeté un objet sur scène, frappant la jambe de Niall . Un incident similaire est survenu l'année suivante au cours de la tournée On The Road Again. Niall se réfère toujours de temps en temps à ses luttes sur les médias sociaux, il était initialement hésitant à participer en tant que joueur dans le match de bienfaisance de Soccer Aid de mai 2016, en déclarant sur Twitter "si je savais que ma rotule ne finirait pas dans la rangée Z. ". Il a finalement participé sans blessures. En octobre 2016, Niall a écrit sur Snapchat en disant "mon genou est en morceaux" après avoir participé à la Ryder Cup. Vie Amoureuse : Holly Scaly. Niall est sorti avec Holly Scally avant d'auditionner pour X Factor en 2010. Ils ont rompu en 2012 en raison de sa carrière musicale les séparant. "Nous étions séparés pendant quatre semaines, ce qui nous a semblé vraiment long parce que nous nous voyions tout le temps. Un jour, Niall a appelé et dit:" J''e pense que nous devrions terminer parce que je ne te vois jamais''. "J'ai dit: Je te connais. Je crois que c'est un peu triste, car il a continué à dire: «Je suis désolé.» J'ai essayé de dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais c'était un peu triste pour moi. Je l'ai manqué, mais nous avons encore parlé sur Skype et nous nous sommes rencontrés à chaque fois qu'il était de retour. " Celine Helene Vandycke Des photographies de Niall qui embrassent l'étudiante belge Céline Helene Vandycke au British Summertime Festival ont été publiées dans les médias du monde entier le 11 juillet 2016, provoquant des rumeurs médiatiques d'une relation. La nuit suivante, ils ont été photographiés quittant une boîte de nuit ensemble. Elle a aussi passé des vacances avec lui au Portugal. Depuis juillet 2016, les deux n'ont pas été vus ensemble et n'ont jamais parlé publiquement les uns des autres. En décembre de 2016, Niall a dit aux animateurs radio qu'il n'avait pas été en relation depuis un an. Chansons écrites : Up All Night : * "Taken" - écriture * "Everything About You" - écriture * "Same Mistakes" - écriture Take Me Home : * "''Live While We're Young" - guitare supplémentaire'' * "Kiss You" - guitare supplémentaire * "Heart Attack" - guitare supplémentaire * "Change My Mind" - guitare supplémentaire * "Back For You" - écriture * "Summer Love" - écriture * "Still The One" - guitare supplémentaire * "Irresistible" - écriture Midnight Memories : '' * "Don't Forget Where You Belong" - écriture * "Story Of My Life" - écriture ''Four : * "Fool's Gold" - écriture * "Night Changes" - écriture * "Change Your Ticket" - écriture Made in the A.M : . * "Never Enough" - écriture * "Temporary Fix" - écriture * "Wolves" - écriture * "A.M" - écriture Album solo : * "This Town" - écriture Citations : * "We figured out recently, that - it’s not a conscious decision- but we don’t really see each other on our time off, do we?” ''(A Current Affair Australia interview, 2014) * ''"5 years, literally sittin' down talking about last night. Insane! I remember the day we were put together like it was yesterday! You guys have changed our lives and we all love you so much! Best fans on the planet, easy! Thanks to the boys too, we've seen and done some incredible things together, love you all!" ''(Commemorating the band's fifth year anniversary on Twitter) * ''"I think Where Do Broken Hearts Go is perfect, what we should've done a long time ago" (FOUR Hangout, 2014) * "We were really really really overworked" ''(Talking in 2015 about One Direction's schedule) * ''"I don’t think anyone really gave us, 1D, enough credit. In terms of what we were like in the studio. People just thought ‘Oh, here we go, another manufactured lot that don’t really write their own stuff’, but, people would be wrong if they thought that." (Talking on the Zach Sang Show about songwriting) Anecdotes : * Il est un brun naturellement. * Son Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/niallhoran/ * Son Twitter est : https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial * Son compte Snapchat est : niallhoran * Son nom est prononcé "Nigh-all". En raison de l'orthographe unique, de nombreuses erreurs ont conduit à de nombreux surnoms pour Niall, y compris "Neil" et "Nialler". * Son signe astrologique est Vierge. * Comme Liam, son deuxième prénom est James. * Il est gaucher. * Il avait un jumeau, mais il est mort pendant la grossesse. * Il est claustrophobe, sa phobie peut être vu dans le film de concert Where We Are derrière les scènes, quand le groupe est obligé de se cacher à l'arrière d'une camionnette sans fenêtre. Il a également parlé de traiter avec l'anxiété et la faible estime de soi. * Il est le seul membre de la bande qui n'a pas de tatouages. * Pendant "Act My Age" sur la tournée On The Road Again, les feux de scène sont devenus verts, blancs et rouges pour représenter le drapeau irlandais. * Sa chanson préférée du troisième album , Midnight Memories, est "Don't Forget Where You Belong", sa chanson préférée du quatrième album, Four, "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" et sa chanson préférée du cinquième album, Made in the AM, est "''Never Enough". ''